Band Challenge
by Piper101
Summary: Bella and her band, Eclipse is told that they are to work with the very popular boy band, Twilight. They've never met but are rivals in the music industry so they do not know much about each other. What happens between the two bands? AH! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"Ready, Bella?" My short, black-haired adoptive sister asked me as we heard the crowd cheering from our small dressing room.

"Definitely. Ready for this Rose?" I turned and asked my other adoptive sister as I put on my blue, fingerless gloves.

"Let's do this. After this we finally get some time off from doing concerts! Just albums and rockin' it baby!" Rose smiled and we walked out the door and towards back stage.

I was handed my microphone as I walked. I smiled at both of my sisters before the crowd began to get louder and started chanting our name, "Eclipse!"

Rosalie and my other sister, Alice ran onto the stage and to their spots, receiving more cheers before the music started and I walked out on stage, earning many screams.

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled and immediately started singing along with the music.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Alice, my little, adoptive sister was working the drums. She was always the energetic one and liked how you could hit the drums. She was small and a shopaholic.

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

My older, adoptive sister, Rosalie strummed through the cords on the guitar as we all sang the verses. She was the beautiful, stubborn one. She had long, straight, blonde hair and the perfect physique. She could be a supermodel.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

Our closest friend, Angela, was rockin' it on the base and looked good strumming it too. She was the smart, conservative one of the group. She was always calm, cool and collected, the three C's.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Making my connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_

_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime_

_I'll be your connection to the party line_

Our other sister, Reneesme, is having a blast on the key board. We both share the responsibilities for the keyboard because I taught her how to play but I want to sing most of the time. She has long, brown hair and unique sea green eyes. She is a smart girl, who likes to have fun and party too. She's the baby of the family.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

The crowd cheered loudly as the song ended. I waved to the crowd and said, "Okay, answer this…" I paused and everyone became quiet, "How many of you girls let your heart win over your head and got hurt?" I got a lot of screams, "I can't hear you, say that again?" I leant out towards the crowd and they screamed louder, "Alright, well, I have something to tell you…" Then the music started.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so (so) inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

This is my life. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, singer/ piano player/ song writer of Eclipse. One of the top bands in America.


	2. AN

Hey everyone! sorry about this other authors note but, i have just created my first fanfiction commercial! It's for the fanfiction Band Challenge which i will be working on in the near future. Please check it out! do not forget to comment and become a member of my site.

www(dot)fictionlove(dot)webs(dot)com

go to the videos page and you'll see it. thanks for reading!


End file.
